Make a wish REWRITE
by Sanctuary Dreamer
Summary: REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL MAKE A WISH After making an accidental wish on a magical gem, Pearl finds herself pregnant! Together with Garnet, Steven, and Amethyst, she prepares for life with a new baby on the way, while experiencing love, big scares, and sadness. Pearlnet, one sided Pearlmethyst, Stevonnie.
1. The wish

**Hey there! So this is a rewrite of my most popular story, Make a wish. I didn't like my other one very much so I thought a redo was in order. Hope you like it!**

It was morning time in the Universe household. Steven was in his room, watching television on his bed as Pearl sat cross legged on the ground, folding laundry. Amethyst was raiding the kitchen, per usual, and Garnet was out in a mission, by herself. She had gone to retrieve a rare Jade stone. She had been searching for it for quite awhile and had finally pinpointed its location and was determined to bring it back home. Steven was greatly looking forward to seeing the Jade. Garnet had told him that it had the power to grant one wish for each person it came into contact with. She wanted to bring it home as soon as possible, as gems had used their wish in order to cause chaos. If the home world gems ever found this gem, then they would use it to their own advantage.

In the middle of his show, Steven could hear the warp pad begin to activate. He jumped from the bed and stood at the top of the stairs in order to greet Garnet. He bounced up and down as she asended the stairs. In her hands, was a large and bright green gem. It certainly wasn't the biggest thing she had brought home. But it was defiantly one of the biggest things.

"Garnet, is that the Jade you were looking for?" Steven crowed. Garnet silently nodded. "And it came really grant a wish right? Just like you said?" Another nod. "Wow...can I make a wish?!" Pearl set down the short she was folding.

"Now Steven.." She began. While a wish granting gem was certainly interesting, it was still dangerous. He could make a wish he might end up regretting. She didn't want him getting hurt due to an unspecific wish. But she was interrupted by the taller gem.

"I don't see why not. Just be careful." Garnet told him wish a shrug. She knew that he wouldn't make a bad wish. A silly one perhaps but not a dangerous one. Pearl kept a watchful eye to assure that he didn't make a wish he would regret. Steven concentrated on the Jade, as thought it would help him make a desision. He sighed heavily after a moment.

"gosh this is hard." He said as he scratched his head. "I wish I knew what to wish for." He said absentmindedly. As soon as he said that, a bright light began to flow on his forehead for a moment, and once it faded away, Steven himself brightened up. "I know! Jade, I wish for a bag full of cats!" He announced. But he got nothing. "...please?" Garnet chuckled.

"Sorry Steven. You can only make one wish."

"Aw man." Steven moped. Pearl decided to take the time to speak up.

"Garnet, maybe it's not the best idea to just let him make a wish." She said. Garnet looked at her, making her blush and turn her head. As of late, she found herself doing this quite a bit. Garnet made her chest tighten and stomach fill with butterflies. Was this love? She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. She swallowed and continued. "Those things are unpredictable you know?"

"But Pearl." Steven protested. "That's why you have to take chances." He assured her. "You won't know what you can do until you find out."

Pearl shook her head. "But these sorts of things have unpredictable consequences." She said as she stood up. "If you say one wrong word you could end up with something you didn't want in the first place. Like.." She scanned the room for a moment. Her eyes fell on Steven'a television, where it had gone to commercial. It was currently playing one about disposable diapers. She waved her hand towards the television screen. "You could say something as simple as, "I wish for that." And you end up with something entirely different that what you originally wanted." As she spoke however, an infant had crawled onto the screen.

Once the words left her lips, Steven and Garnet suddenly went wide eyed. "What?" She asked. Steven just pointed shakily at her stomach. She looked down and her eyes widened as well. Her stomach had begun to glow brightly, just like Stevens forehead had. And just as quickly as it appeared, it faded away. The three of them were shocked into silence for a bit after that.

"Oh my gosh.." Steven finally said.

"Now Steven wait a moment." Pearl said quickly. "We don't know that it really worked."

"Your having a...a ba-"

"No! Steven no I'm not!"

"Whose having a what now?" Amethsyt asked, coming up the stairs to the bedroom. The chaos had alerted her and she wanted to see what was going on.

"Nothing! Amethyst keep out of this!" Pearl scolded. Amethyst shrugged and walked away, already bored. As Pearl began to panic, Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Pearl." She began. "This isn't good."

"Well I knew that!" Pearl said irritably.

"I'm going to moniter you for a bit. I need to make sure that we know whether or not your actually having a baby."

Pearl shook her head. "Garnet I can assure you, there is no baby." She insisted. "It's not possible for a wish to create a new life inside me."

"Even so. I want to make sure I don't see any symptoms or changes in you. That way I know for sure."

"Well..how long will that be for?" She asked.

"I'm no sure. A month perhaps." Pearl groaned aloud. Garnet watching her every move? She already had trouble communicating to her. And now she would be with her constintly? That was going to be quite a long month...


	2. Confirmation

***Eats my breakfast ice cream sundae and reads the reviews* Gosh! You guys are really too nice to me! By the way, I forgot to mention, with this new rewrite, there will be a few changes. I really enjoyed having Chelsea in the story but she will be** **remo** ved **and furthermore I will NOT be accepting any ocs in the story. I'll still keep the alternative endings but not the little hapters about the baby I put afterwards. I think the home world gems appearance will be a little different.**

 **But the biggest change will probably be the baby itself. See Rain was originally supposed to be..well a girl! I'm not too sure why I hanged it but I do regret it. So I'm changing it again. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Also quick should out to Matthewsenpai. This sweetie is just too nice for words! He also wrote a great Steven universe story! Like Lapidot? Like Stevonnie? Then please read his story! He's a new author guys, so be nice :3 thank you Matthewsenpai for the complements and my new title. "Mpreg queen." XD**

For the next three weeks, Garnet kept a close eye on Pearl, watching over her to make sure she didn't catch any symptoms. But so far everything seemed normal. Except for ...one little thing. Garnet caught Pearl doing something very very strange. Something that she hardly ever saw her doing. She was eating. It wasn't a full meal or anything, but she had been making dinner for Steven and Garnet had caught her sampling a few bites. And she seemed to do that quite often now. It was very strange. But other then that, she acted normally. But then one event caught them both off guard around the end of the third week after the wish.

Garnet left Pearl alone at night, letting her stay in her room. Since Pearl didn't sleep, she spent the time relaxing or arranging her swords like she always did. But tonight was different. Steven and Amethyst were asleep, Garnet was away on another mission, and Pearl was awake in her room, per usual. Morning was slow coming and it was about four in the morning. On top of her fountain, Pearl stood up on toes. She was humming a little tune, as she began to twirl. When she was alone, she loved to dance by herself. It made her feel happy, and relaxed. She did a ballet-like dance, feeling quite content.

But as she did an especially long spin, she felt a sensation that she hadn't felt in a long time, so it was nearly unrecognizable. She stumbled to a stop and paused. She placed her hand on her stomach and after a moment, suddenly gagged. This was..nasea! She hadn't been sick in a long time, but no one could mistake this awful sensation.

She jumped down from the top of her fountain and landed on the ground. But the shock of the landing jolted her stomach. Her free hand went to her mouth as she hurried to the door, which opened at her command. But as she stepped out, her foot became caught in the other and she fell to the ground. She shakily pushed herself up and before she could get to her feet, her stomach lurched and she began to vomit on the ground and all over her hands, her arms shaking underneath her. It was humiliating and she couldn't pull herself up as she was sick. She heard the warp pad begin to flow and prayed that Garner didn't see her. But to no avail.

When Garnet stepped off the warp pad, she was fairly surprised to see the skinny gem getting sick all over the floor. She was in her side in an instant and rested her hand on her back. Pearl slowly lifted her head and tearfully looked up at Garnet. "I-I...sorry." She finally managed to get out. It wasn't like this was the first time she had been sick before, but it had defiantly been awhile since it last happened. Garnet didn't say anything in return. Instead, she stood and walked away. Pearl blushed and felt new tears forming in her eyes. Oh gosh, Garner was probably disgusted with her wasn't she? Pearl pushed herself up so she was sitting back on her legs. She looked at her hands and grimaced. They were disgusting.

She heard Garnet come into the room and tired not to look at her. Garner got down on her knees near Pearl and took her hands. Pearl now noticed that with she, she had a few damp cloths. With one, she began to silently clean off Pearl's hands. "Oh! G-Garnet you don't have to do that." Pearl assured her. Garnet didn't answer. Instead, once Pearl's hands were clean, she set the cloth to the side. She took the second one, and with her fingers, lifted Pearl's chin so that they were looking right at each other. Garnet lifted the cloth and gently began to wipe off Pearl's lips. Pearl tried to avert her eyes, but at this point, there was no where else she could look. Once Garnet finished, she placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Go rest on the couch for now." She instructed. "I'll be there in a moment." Pearl hesitated but eventually nodded. She pushed herself to her feet with Garnet's hand guiding her. Pearl walked to the couch and sat herself down, wondering was Garner was planning on doing. She glanced up at Steven's bedroom. Well thankfully it looked like they hadn't woken him up. That was good.

After Garnet had cleaned up the mess, she threw away the cloths and came back to Pearl. "Lie down." She instructed, monotone as usual. Pearl raised an eyebrow, but quietly followed her instructions. She was a bit worried as to where this was going. Garner reached over and gently pulled up Pearl's shirt and placed one of her hands on Pearl's stomach, making her cry out.

"G-garnet?! What in the world are you doing?" She demanded. "This is highly inappropriate."

"I knew that once you started having symptoms, then I would be able to sense of there was a baby or not." Garner answered as she began to fell around her stomach.

"Garner please. I know for a fact that I'm not-"

"I can feel it." Garnet suddenly interrupted.

"...feel what?"

"A heartbeat. Coming from your womb. It's quite small but it's defiantly there. Your pregnant Pearl." Pearl sat up and pulled down her shirt, eyes wide and face somehow paler then usual.

"You mean it?" She asked, tears starting to prickle in her eyes. "I'm going to bare a child?" Garnet nodded, her rose colored glasses hiding her expression as usual. Pearl stared forward, tears dripping from her chin and onto her hands. If she hadn't been sitting, she was almost sure that she would have fainted. She covered her face with her hands as she began to sob. Garner sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped her arms around Pearl in a rare show of affection. Pearl cried into Garnet's chest.

"I'm scared.." She whispered out. "I don't want to have a baby. Not now. I can't." She quivered.

"I know." Garnet assured her. "I know your afraid. But we'll get through this. I promise." Pearl gripped tightly to Garnet as she continued to sob.

Unannounced to the two of them however, was Steven, standing at the top of the stairs, teary eyed. Pearl's crying had woken him up and now all he could see was Pearl crying and Garnet trying to comfort her. He didn't know what was wrong and frankly it scared him to death. Was Pearl okay? What was going on? He crawled back into bed before the two of them could see him and pulled the covers over his head. Tears streamed from his large eyes as he cuddled MC bear bear. He was so afraid. He wanted to ask what was wrong but couldn't. Perhaps..perhaps he'd just ask in the morning..yes that would be fine. He closed his eyes, and soon enough, cured himself to sleep, the sounds of Pearl's sobbing in his ears.


	3. Revealing

**Thanks for all the kind reviews so far :) Sorry for the melancholy ending on the last chapter. This one will be a little bit better. Promise. Anyhow, the story will probably be going a lot differently then the original one. Just changing things where I see fit. If you have any suggestions then just let me know okay? Thanks a lot! By the way, if it's not too much trouble, would you guys check out my Tumblr page, also by Dtksgirl. I post my opinions and top tens, as well as my own original stories of you'd care to read them. Thanks!**

It was the morning following Pearl's little breakdown that Steven had witnessed. He was still very worried, and couldn't stop wondering what it was that had made her cry in the first place. She seemed really upset, so it must have been really sad. He was currently sitting at the kitchen counter as Pearl made his breakfast. She seemed to be alright this morning. Nothing seemed off or unusual about her this morning. She stopped eating again though. He noticed before that she had started sampling his food a bit. And he really didn't mind at all. But today she kept her hands to herself. Maybe she didn't want to eat anymore? Or maybe...could she be sick?

"Hey Pearl?" Steven asked.

"Yes Steven?" Pearl responded as she pushed his eggs around the pan.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. Pearl froze up. Why was he asking? Did he see her get sick last night? No..no that wasn't possible. He was fast asleep at that time. She continued to move the eggs so that they didn't burn.

"Yes Steven. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She asked in return. She had gone back to her room last night after talking with Garnet a little more, and didn't come out until the sun had risen. She was feeling fine now.

"Just...wondering." He answered. Maybe he'd ask Garnet later. She's probably be more likely him.

"Steven did you want bacon as well?" Pearl asked. Steven nodded and Pearl got to work. She moved the eggs to a plate, washed off the pan, and placed some bacon into it. Despite not usually eating herself, she found culinary enlightenment to be quite beneficial. Especially when it came to cooking for Steven. He liked most anything so it wasn't hard cooking for him. So she got to test out new recipes on Steven occasionally. As the bacon began to cook, Amethyst bounded into the kitchen and sat next to Steven.

"Yo Pearl! I want some to!" She said, slamming her fists on her counter. She knew it annoyed her, and she just loved to see her cute, mad expression. Pearl rolled her eyes. She could take this moment to teach Amethyst about proper manners but knew there would be no point in arguing with her so early in the morning anyways. She placed a few more strips of bacon in the pan. "Hey Steven, where's Garnet?" She asked.

"I think she's in her room." Steven answered. Pearl nodded to confirm this. As she cooked, her mind wandered to Garnet. They had talked last night, and decided to tell Steven and Amethyst when they felt that the time was right. But Pearl wasn't really sure when exactly that would be. Perhaps once...oh my. Pearl scrunched up her face a bit. The bacon was now beginning to get that strong smell. Normally she didn't really mind it but...this time it was awfully strong for some reason. And while she didn't particularly care for the smell, this time it was very putrid to her. She tried to only breathe through her mouth, but she could still smell it. That sensation began to rise in her stomach again. That dreadful sensation that could only be called nausea. She bit her lip and tried to fight it back. She didn't want to be sick in front of them.

But her gut suddenly twisted tight like she was in a vise grip and she knew she couldn't wait. The spatula clattered to the floor, getting their attention. She knew she didn't have time to hurry to the restroom, so she suddenly kneeled over the kitchen sink and starting retching. Steven's eyes were wide, and Amethyst had jumped to her feet and hurried over. "Whoa! Pearl are you okay?" Pearl didn't answer and gagged again. She didn't bring up anything but a bit of acidic spit. "Should I get Garnet?" Before Pearl could answer, Steven was banging on the door to the gems room, hoping that she could here it. And thankfully for him, a moment later Garnet emerged, a bit worried that something was wrong when she heard Steven so frantic.

"Garnet, something's wrong with Pearl!" He cried. At that, she hurried to the kitchen, where she saw over the sink, now just panting. She switched off the stove, where the bacon was burning, and then to Pearl.

"Pearl. Are you alright?" She asked.

Pearl waved her hand. "Please.." She said feebly. Would you take the pan and throw away what's in it?" She asked. Garnet nodded and obliged, throwing away the burned meat. Then she placed her hand on Pearl's back at let it remain there.

"Pearl, are you okay?" Steven asked. Pearl stiffened her shoulders a bit. She forgot that Steven was standing there. She turned her head to face him.

"Yes Steven. I'm fine. Just..felt a little sick is all." She answered. Steven stared at her, incredulously. Sick? Was he right? Was that why she was crying last night? He found tears trickling in his eyes when he thought about what he had seen. Pearl modeled down to be at her eye level and wiped at his eyes. "Steven sweetie? Why are you crying? I said I was fine." Steven stared at his feet for a moment.

"I..I saw you." He confessed. The two taller gems shared an exchange before she turned back to Steven. "Last night. I saw you crying. And I'm scared because I don't know why you were crying. I was worried that you were sick." He trembled a bit. "I don't like it when you cry because that means something bad is happening, or is going to happen right?" Pearl's mouth was agape. He saw?/oh dear. Amethyst meanwhile was confused. She hadn't seen that, so this was very new to her. "Whays wrong Pearl? What happened?" He asked. "Please, your my friend. If something bad is happening then I want to know." Pearl stood up straight now and glanced at Garner, who nodded. Now was the perfect time to tell them.

"Well..".Pearl began. "Steven, do you remember what happened three weeks ago? With the Jade stone?" Steven nodded. "Well..apparently the wish actually came true. I am pregnant." Steven gasped, and Amethyst nearly fell off of her stool.

"Whoa, pregnant?!" Amethyst said. Pearl nodded, letting a hand rest on her stomach. Amethyst jumped from her chair and rushed to Pearl. The three gems began to talk amongst one another as Steven just stood there, dumbfounded. Pregnant? Pearl? He knew that he shouldn't be all that surprised, seeing as how he saw the wish being made but still...it was really quite amazing. He looked back at the gems. Garnet was answering every question Amethyst had very casually. And Pearl would occasionally chime in as well. Steven moved from his spot and approached Pearl. She stopped talking for a moment and looked down at him. He had big stars in his eyes and seemed astonished.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and hugged her. "I'm so happy." He whispered. Pearl smiled and pat his fuzzy head of hair. He pulled from the embrace and was just a bit ball of excitement. "Oh wow! I'm gonna get a little gem brother! Or gem sister! This is gonna be so so cool! I'm gonna be a big brother!" The gems watched him as he hopped about with excitement. Well..it's good that he was happy but..they didn't want to burst his bubble. But each gem was thinking the same thing.

Once this baby was born, Pearl would have to give her gems energy over to the new baby in order for it to survive. So that would mean, Pearl would have to die. Just like Rose did. And the gems would be left to raise another baby. Steven didn't seem to realize this yet and they didn't want to make him realize it just yet. It was for the best to let him have his moment of happiness. But they had to tell him sometime..but when?


	4. A promise

**So I think one of my biggest problems in the first version of this story was that Steven was MUCH too childish. I'm going to try and fix that here. The events of this story will be rather different when compared to the first one. If there are certain scenes you want added in, or scenes from the old story that you want to be kept in this one, then please let me know! Thank you~**

A week had passed since Pearl's announcement, and she was now entering her second month. The atmosphere of the house had defiantly changed in those two days alone. Steven seemed to want to be around Pearl more often then before, and whenever she seemed the least bit uncomfortable or troubled over anything, then Steven was usually the first person to notice and was at her side in an instant with anything that she might need. Pearl had to admit, this new and sudden attention could be rather touching. But at the same time, it was rather inconvenient. She couldn't really do much of anything without Steven wanting to tag along. She simply didn't have the heart to shoo him away at times. So she let him do as he pleased for now. Amethyst and Garnet had changed a bit as well. Amethyst was a bit more mindful of her messes and often looked rather guilty whenever she saw Pearl cleaning up a mess that she made. She had also stopped teasing and messing with Pearl like she had before. For the time being anyhow. And Garnet was much more attentive towards Pearl. She kept a close eye on her and voiced any concerns that arose. She didn't allow Pearl to accompany them on a mission that week, despite Pearl's protests that she was fine and that she could still fight like before.

Today, Pearl was planning to go out for a moment. She just wanted to take a walk along the shoreline. She found that the scent of the sea helped her quell any nausea and made her feel rather calm. As she approached the front door, she paused. She knew that Steven was likely up on his bed, playing video games. He'd most likely ask to come along. "Steven!" She called. "I'm about to go out to the beach. Would you like to come with me?" She asked.

"Yea! I'll be right there!" He called back. Pearl could hear the sound of his game system powering off, and then a shuffling sound. And a moment later, Steven came bounding down the sitars, with his sandals securely on his feet. He opened the door for Pearl. "After you mi'lady." He said kindly. Pearl chuckled and stepped onto the porch.

"Why thank you Steven. That was very polite of you." She praised as he stepped out after her. The two of them descended the stairs and went down the tall hill onto the beach. Then they went as close to the sea as they could without letting their feet get touched by the tide. Together, the two of them walked along the shore, staring forward, and not saying a thing. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of gulls soaring overhead.

'Ah, it's so nice outside today.' Pearl observed quietly. 'How I wish this warmth would last for a bit longer.' But it was not to be unfortunately. They were in the month of September now, which meant that things would begin to cool down fairly soon. Pearl hated the colder seasons. Since they lived on a beach, the ocean was unbearably cold and the wet sand on the shore wasn't any better. So she wanted enjoy the warmer month while she still could. She was snapped from her thoughts when Steven suddenly spoke up.

"Hey Pearl?" He said, looking up at her.

"Yes Steven?" Pearl acknowledged. For a moment, Steven didn't say anything. She looked down at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you...nervous?" He asked. "I mean, I know it's a little early to ask but still. Are you nervous at all?" When Pearl looked a bit confused, he continued. "About the baby I mean. Do you know..how to raise a baby?" Hm. It seemed that the initial excitement about the new baby gem was starting to wear off and was being replaced with anxiety.

"Well.." Pearl began. "I am a little nervous I'll admit. I don't believe a gem has actually been born into this world before." When Steven looked surprised, she smiled and placed a hand onto his head. "Besides you of course. But you were half human. You weren't a full gem when you were born. So I don't know if a gem will be any different from a human during the infancy." She looked at Steven, her smile never wavering. "I remember when you were just a baby. Garnet, Amethyst, and I were so afraid that we would do something wrong. We didn't know anything about human infants at the time. Greg did most of the work when it came to raising you. But we all still did our best to help him when we could." It was quiet again for a moment, so Pearl continued. "But since then, I think we all have more experience now. So that we can raise the baby with confidence."

She suddenly felt Steven's smaller hand come up and hold onto her thin hand and then give it a small squeeze. She smiled softly but didn't say anything against it. His hand was so soft and pudgy. It was rather nice. "You know, when you were young, me and the other gems were a bit..afraid."

"Afraid?" Steven asked. "Of me?"

"No we could never be afraid of you Steven." Pearl chuckled. "We were afraid because we weren't your mothers. We didn't want to replace Rose in your heart. Rose was and always will be your mother, not us." She felt Steven squeeze her hand a bit, but he didn't say anything. "But now I suppose I don't ave to be afraid of that anymore. This child will be my own. I will be it's mother. And I can be as attached as I like." Again, Steven didn't say a thing. But he suddenly stopped walking. He didn't let go of Pearl's hand, but he completely stopped walking with her.

"Steven?" Pearl turned to look at the shorter boy. Steven had his head bent down a bit and his eyes were a bit moist. "Steven, what's the matter?" Pearl asked, concern lining her voice as she got down on her knees with him and gently began to wipe at his eyes. "Was it something that I said? I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. Oh dear. She wasn't completely used to the complexity of human emotions yet, so perhaps she had said something unorthodox. Steven shook his head and lifted his head, looking into Pearl's eyes.

"Pearl..what if you don't get to be the baby's mother?" He asked. Pearl tilted her head, a little confused. He sniffled and lifted his shirt a bit, revealing his rose-colored gem. "My mom had to give me her gem didn't she? And because of that, she died didn't she? So..doesn't mean that you have to die too?" He asked her. Pearl's eyes widened. Oh dear. He figured it out didn't he? She knew that this day would come sooner or later. But she hadn't been prepared for when it did come. Something told her that he had known this all along. But he didn't want to bring it up. She didn't say anything. So instead, she embraced him. Steven wrapped his arms around Pearl and buried his face into her shoulder. "I don't want you to go.." He said softly, clinging tightly to her thing frame. Pearl rubbed his back gently as she held him. Tears were beginning to spring into her own eyes as she tried to figure out what to say.

"I know you don't Steven. I don't want to go either." She admitted. "But..but I won't go." Steven pulled away, looking into her eyes as she spoke. "I'm not going to leave your side Steven. I promise I won't."

"B-But how?" Steven sniffed as he wiped his nose off with his sleeve.

"Well..I don't know." She admitted. "But I've learned that when one makes a promise, they cannot break it. I'll do whatever I need to do to survive. I promise." She told him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Steven stared at her for a moment before giving her a weak smile. It was concerning to know that she didn't know what she was going to do, but he knew that she wouldn't break her promise. She was set in her ways and was very strict when it came to honesty. So he knew she wouldn't lie to him.

She stood up straight and took his hand again. "Come on. Why don't we go back inside?" She suggested. Steven nodded and squeezed her hand. As Pearl led him back to the house, her mind began to spin. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't very well tell him that she was going to pass away after the gem was born. But this meant that she was going to have to figure something out. How long did a pregnancy last again? Nine months correct? So she had about eight months to figure out was she was going to do.

'I think I'll have to solve this problem on my own..' Pearl thought. She knew that Garnet would become upset if she learned that Pearl had lied about such an important thing. And Amethyst likely wouldn't be much help in the first place. She managed to stop herself from sighing as the two of them entered the house.

'What am I going to do?'


	5. Confrontation

**Alright so I've got quite a bit of drama planned for this chapter! I'm gonna bring Connie in now, and we see a new side to Garnet~ I hope you enjoy it!**

One week. Two weeks. Three weeks passed. Pearl finished up her second month and quickly entered the third. Pearl still hadn't told Garnet what she promised Steven. She knew she had to do it, but..she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not just yet. Still no visible changes about her, so one couldn't tell she was pregnant just by looking at her. So the only people who really knew about the pregnancy were the gems. They had yet to tell Greg or anyone else. But today was the day Steven was finally going to get to tell Connie~ He had gotten permission from Pearl to tell his friend about what was happening, and he was more then excited.

He had his father take him to Connie's house on that chilly October morning, and was practically bouncing in his seat as they drove back to the temple. He hadn't told Connie what was happening just yet, as he and the gems had agreed to tell her together. Connie, who was sitting in the back seat, poked her head foreword so she could look at Steven, who sat in the front seat. "Steven, can't you give me a little hint?" She asked. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Well.." Steven debated. He was a bit afraid of giving the secret away by accident if he gave her a hint. He was dying to tell her already, but he couldn't give it away yet!

"I'm a little curious too Shtu-ball." Greg hummed. "Could you give us both a hint?" Greg had been told that he would get to know the secret too once they got back to the house. And he was a bit wary. What if it was some gen stuff that he wouldn't understand? He just hoped he could be of assistance if anything was wrong.

"Okay! But only a little one." Steven finally relented. "It has to do with Pearl."

"Pearl?" Connie said. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that she cancelled sword training lessons?" She asked. Usually, the two of them would meet theee times a week for lessons. But in the middle of September, Pearl had suddenly cancelled the lessons until further notice. And she hadn't given Connie an explanation as to why. Connie had worried that it was something she had done, but Pearl insisted that it wasn't.

"Mmmaybe." Steven teased, earning a groan of frustration from Connie. "You'll both get to find out when we get back to the temple okay? I promise it's going to be worth the wait!" Connie continued trying to guess what may be the secret until Greg pulled the van up onto the beach. As soon as he had, Steven hopped out of the van and pulled Connie along with him. Greg hurried to catch up after them. Once they got to the stairs, Connie hurried up to the house with Steven not far behind. Steven had expected her to burst into the house, but instead when she reached the door, he saw her pause. Connie stood there, staring into the house through the screen door.

"Something wrong?" Steven asked as he came to stand next to her. She looked a bit concerned.

"I think Pearl and Garnet are fighting." She said hesitantly as she stepped out of the way for Steven to see. When he looked in, his eyes widened a little. Garnet and Pearl were standing a few feet away from each other, as Amethyst looked on with concern etched in her features. Garnet was saying something, but Steven couldn't hear her properly through the screen door. She seemed rather upset, and Pearl looked just as upset, with her arm folded tightly and protectively around her stomach. "Should we go inside?"

But in an instant, Steven had already pushed open the door and stepped in. The gems took no notice of his entrance and continued to argue with one another.

"This is not your desicions to make!" Pearl cried. "You don't get to decide what I do with my child!"

"Child?" Connie whispered, wide-eyed.

"We can't afford to loose another gem Pearl. We've already lost Rose, which brings us down to just us. We need you here."

"We have Steven. And with this child, we will have another gem on our side."

"But at what cost?"

"I'm going to be fine Garnet. Nothing is going to happen. I'm going to make it through this."

"And just what makes you so sure?"

Pearl hesitated for a moment when she was asked. But she finally said, "Because I promised Steven I would be fine. I promised Steven that nothing would happen and that I would survive." And after that, it was only silence for an uncomfortably long amount of time.

"Why did you promise him that when there wasn't a guarantee?" Garnet asked calmly.

"What was I supposed to tell him?" Pearl responded, just as calmly.

Garnet took a step foreword as Pearl stepped back. "We don't have a choice anymore. We have to get rid of the baby. For everyone's sake."

"I said no!" Pearl cried out. "You won't make me do this!" She tried to turn away, but Garnet come foreword and grabbed Pearl's wrist in fury, trying to pull her closer. She wasn't thinking. Ruby's fury was pushing forth at Pearl's stubbornness and was making her act in such a way. "Stop it, let me go!" Pearl demanded as she twisted in Garnet's grasp and attempted to free herself.

Greg, who had been standing in the doorway, knew it was his time to intervene. He hurried into the room and got in between the two of them, pushing them away from each other. "That's enough you two" He cried out as he stayed firmly in between them. But even after he had separated them, they continued to fight.

"Why are you so adamant about keeping the child? You know it will only cause grief. You know that you won't be able to survive this. And what about Steven? What is going to happen to him? You remember how broke the crystal gems were after Rose died. So what do you think will happen after you pass?"

"Because I want the same thing that Rose wanted. I want to at least have the chance to raise this baby with the person I love most." Pearl insisted, he blue eyes welling with tears. "I know I haven't met him or her yet but I already love this child. Because it is mine. And because it's depending on me. I need to take care of it."

"The person you love most?" Garnet asked. "Who do you mean by that?"

"I mean you!" Pearl blurted out. The feeling she had been holding inside were bursting from her chest. Garnet was he one she loved most. Just like how Rose had loved Greg. She hadn't understood the true meaning of love until she fell in love with Garnet. She couldn't imagine being without her. Because she loved her so much. "You're the person I love most. I want to raise this baby with you. Because I love you." Garnet was shocked silent by this sudden confession of love. "I can't think of anyone I would rather raise this child with other then you. It's just like how Rose loved Greg. I didn't fully understand what it felt like. But now I do. And..I want to stand by your side and be with you. Is that..too much to ask?"

Garnet didn't respond to her. She didn't know how. So instead of saying anything, she turned around, and walked to the warp pad. "Garnet!" Pearl called.

"I need to be alone for awhile. Don't follow me." Garnet said simply before stepping into the warp pad and being whisked away. As soon as she was gone, Greg turned to Pearl.

"Pearl what did she mean by a baby?" He asked. "You're not pregnant are you?" Pearl didn't answer, instead scrubbing the tears from her eyes. She made Garnet mad. Did Garnet not love her back? Did Garnet just think she was a big nuisance? "Pearl!" Greg demanded, snapping her from her thoughts as he grasped her upper arms.

"I'm sorry." Pearl said softly as she turned her head away. "Yes that's right. I'm having a baby. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." It was only then that she noticed Steven and Connie in the doorway. "Oh. Hello you two. I'm very sorry you had to see that." She said. Pearl pulled herself out of Greg's grasp and wiped at her eyes gently. Connie came closer, her eyes wide.

"Ma'am. Your really having a baby?" She asked.

"Yes Connie. That was why I had to cancel sword training. I'm sorry that it had to be on such short notice." Pearl apologized as she pat the top of Connie's head.

"That's okay! I understand." Connie assured her. "But..this is amazing! Your having a baby!" She crowed. Connie had always really liked children, so for her sword instructer to be having one was absolutly thrilling to her.

"Pearl, are you going to be okay?" Steven asked nerviously. He saw how upset she had been and he hated when she cried.

"Yes I'm fine Steven. I think Garnet might be a little cross with me. But that's okay. It will pass with time." She assured him. She pat the top of Steven's head with a little smile. "Don't you worry about me. Everything is going to be just fine."

But although she's was able to say it to him, she wasn't too sure if it was true. Her heart was breaking on the inside, but she didn't let him see. She didn't want him to see. Because she had to be brave for him.

No matter what happened.


	6. Feelings

After that, things were not the same in the Universe household. Garnet was away for several hours at a time, and when she did come back, she was even more quiet then usual. Amethyst was obviously doing her best to loosen the atmosphere of the house by being as happy as possible and trying to keep everyone smiling. Unfortunately, it did very little to help. Pearl, raised be most concern. She became very distant. She seemed rather depressed. When she and Garnet crossed paths, her cheeks would become a bright blue, and she kept her head down. She almost seemed embarrassed about what she had said and what she had done. Steven wasn't sure if her feelings still stayed the same, but he did understand that they probably weren't returned. Garnet didn't love her in such a way. He remembered when Garnet turned down Jamie. She didn't want to include anyone in Sapphire and Ruby's relationship. That likely meant that she didn't want to include Pearl either.

Now, Steven was silently sitting at the counter, watching Pearl as she stood at the stove. She was washing the breakfast dishes from earlier, not humming as she used to. Rather, the only sounds that came from the kitchen, were the sounds of the dishes clinking together, and the occasional sound of the sink turning on to rinse the dishes. Garnet was away again, and Amethyst was on the couch, shoveling gummy worms into her mouth. It had been a week since Garnet and Pearl had talked, and Steven wasn't so sure how much longer he could take the silence.

The warp pad was activated, alerting him. He could see Pearl's shoulders tense, but she didn't move from the spot. Garnet stepped from the warp pad, and nodded at Steven, silently greeting him. Her eyes fell on Pearl's back for just a moment, before she turned away.

"Hey Garnet!" Amethyst called. "You wanna go to the arcade with me and Steven? If we work together, then we could probably-"

"I'll pass." She interrupted, surprising her. "Perhaps another time. I have something to do." She turned away, and went back to her room. The gems on her hands glowed, and the door opened for her to let her in. Once the door closed behind her, it seemed that all three of them sighed at once. When was she going to talk to them again?

Garnet meanwhile, having entered her bedroom, walked over to the large lava pit that sat in the center, and sat down. "We need to talk." She said aloud. The moment she said it, her body began to glow a bit, and she split into two. Ruby and Sapphire now stood side by side, no longer just as one.

"Do we have to?" Ruby sighed. "I don't really want to talk about this sort of thing." She said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes, we do." Sapphire repeated calmly. "You've been trying to hold off this conversation for too long. But it's been a week. We need to talk about what happened and what we're going to do."

Ruby frowned angrily and began to mumble as she folded her arms.. "Well if she had listened to me in the first place, then we wouldn't even need to talk." Sapphire glared harshly at her from under her bangs.

"This isn't Pearl's fault Ruby. You know that." Sapphire reminded her. "You can't be mad at her for wanting to keep the baby. And you can't be mad at her for having feelings for Garnet either. Her feelings are not something you can control."

"But why won't she at least listen to us?!" Ruby demanded. "She made us look like the bad guys here, and she isn't listening to reason. She knows that we can't keep the baby. And to make it worse, she goes and confesses her feelings like that? What was she thinking?! I say we just tell her 'no' and then we keep trying to talk her into getting the baby out."

"We can't just tell her no like that. It took her plenty of courage to tell us how she felt. She's likely to be just as troubled as we are. We should at least give her a chance."

"No way! I love you Sapphire. Not her." Ruby protested.

"Come now Ruby. Please don't say that." Sapphire pleaded. "And besides...you can't fool me." She stood up and came closer. Then she took Tuby's hands in her own. "When we are fused together, our thoughts aren't hidden as well as you think. I know how your feeling." Ruby curled in her lip. "You want to protect her. Her and the baby."

"You don't understand!" Ruby blew back. "Sure I want to protect them both! But I can't save them both! I have to pick one, and I want Pearl! Not the baby!" She gasped and quickly said, "I mean, I don't want her dead! Not like I WANT her or anything, you know that."

"I know." Sapphire nodded. "I feel the same. I want to keep her safe. But I don't want to lose her either. But it was her desicion to keep the baby and I don't want to go against that." She frowned a bit. "I can't see the possibilities for the future. It's too far away. But I think we can find a way to save her. We'll do what we can okay?"

"Right...well what do we do now?"

"We let her keep the baby. We trust her to be strong and do what we can to help. And as for her confession..." She smiled a bit. "Do you think we should accept?" She asked.

"I don't know." Ruby sighed. "I don't want to make her upset. But how do we feel about her? Do we even like her in such a way?"

"Perhaps not individually. But I think when we put our feelings together...I think Garnet returns her feelings." She squeezed Ruby's hand and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're always going to be my soulmate. But I think Pearl might be the one for Garnet."

"But is that right? I mean, can we do that?"

"I think so. I think that love can overcome many boundaries, no matter how difficult they may be." She said. "So what do you want to do? Would you like to give it a try? I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Rubt kept her eyes on the ground, thinking. Finally, she looked back at Sapphire. "Okay." Sapphire smiled and embraced her.

"Everything will go well, I promise. I love you so much Ruby. Thank you."

"Yeah yeah..." Ruby mumbled, her cheeks a different shade of red then usual. The two embraced for a bit longer as they started to glow a bit. After a bit of time, they formed the tall fusion once again. They steered of thier limbs a bit, and stepped out of the room.

Steven and Amethyst had left, going out to the arcade. But Pearl was still there. She had finished the dishes and was wiping down the counter. When Garnet stepped out of her room, she saw Pearl stiffen, but she didn't turn to face her. She instead continued to clean, not acknowledging her.

"Pearl." Garnet said as she approached her. She saw Pearl's knuckle become a bit tight around the cloth. But after a moment, she turned around. Her eyes were on the ground, and she seemed anxious.

"Yes?" She returned softly.

"We need to talk." She motioned to the couch. "Will you sit?" Pearl seemed rather hesitant. She had an idea as to what she wanted to talk about, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it. But she couldn't turn her down.

"Yes." She let Garnet led her back to the couch, and she slowly sat down. Garnet soon joined her and sat at her side, not too far away to give her enough space.

"Ruby and Sapphire have done a lot of thinking this past week. About plenty of things. What was said and what was done. And what to do moving foreward."

"Is that so?" Pearl asked. She was a bit afraid of the verdict. But she knew it was something she's needed to hear. "And?"

"And...I'm sorry." Garnet began. Pearl was more then a little surprised by the sudden apology. She sat up a little straighter to listen. "You were right. Weither or not you keep the child is not my decision to make. It's your baby. Not mine. So, I will respect your choice, and help you along the way."

Pearl visibly brightened up at bit at Garnet's generous offer. "Thank you Garnet. I promise I'll be strong. Everything will be okay."

"I trust you." Garnet nodded. Then her face became rather serious once again. "There was something else I needed to speak with you about. About what you said." Pearl's cheeks glowed blue.

"O-oh! You mean what I said during our little squabble? About the one I love?" She laughed nervously. "Oh no no. Please don't worry about that. I think the baby is causing some sort of hormonal imbalance, I don't know what I was saying!" She insisted. "Please, don't trouble yourself over-!"

"Ssh." Garnet shushed. "It's okay. You said how you felt, and I'm glad that you did." Pearl sunk down a little, not looking her in the eyes.

"Okay."

"And I accept."

"What?" Pearl was a bit confused.

"Your feelings. I accept them." She reached out and took Pearl's hands, not holding hem too tightly so she would have the ability to pull away if she didn't like it. "Ruby and Sapphire love one another. And thier love formed me. Thier feelings for you also came together, and formed what I believe to be are affectionate feelings." She said.

"So what you're saying is..."

"Yes. I love you too Pearl. And I want to stay with you to help take care of the child. Will you allow me to do that?"

Pearl found herself at a loss for words at Garnet's proposal. She had set herself up for a rejection, but instead, Garnet was returning her feelings. She felt the same way as her. And she wanted them to be together. "I...Yes!" She said, squeezing Garnet's hands back, a little tighter then she had intended. "I would love to!"

"Good. Thank you."

"I'm sorry. I'm a little unsure of what to say right now." Pearl said with another nervous laugh. "I didn't really expect this to happen. I thought you were going to turn me down. I thought you would be angry with me." As she rambled, Garnet could see that she was holding back tears. "This is so sudden. W-what should I do?"

Garnet found herself smiling a bit. "Nothing. Just be glad I suppose." She put as arm around Pearl's shoulder, and Pearl buried her face in her chest.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to start crying like this." Pearl sniffles. "I'm just so happy, I don't know what else to do."

"It's alright. I don't mind." Garnet tightened her hold a little to assure her that it was okay to depend on her like this. She wanted to protect her, and the unborn child, however she could. Even if it was only through small gestures like this one.

"And your not mad?"

"Of course I'm not. Why would I be? I'm actually rather happy. I'm touched that you feel for me in such a way and that you want us to be together. I'm sorry for making you so upset earlier. I promise it won't happen again. So please, don't worry about a thing. I'll protect you. I promise." She felt Pearl loosen up considerably against her body. She smiled. Then said the three words she knew Pearl wanted to hear. "I love you."

"..."

"Pearl?"

"I love you too."


	7. Heartache

**I'm sorry for not updating. University is difficult and I have little time. But to be honest, that's not the main reason why I haven't updated. The thing is, after this scene in the original story, a lot of the chapters were simply filler. They didn't need to be there. And I'm not sure what to write next. So I think from this point foreword, things are going to be a bit different in regards to series of events. If there are any suggestions or comments, things to be altered, or scenes you did want to see, then just let me know alright?  
I didn't really intend to continue this story to be honest. but lots of people were asking me to do so. I don't want to let anyone down. so, here we are. I hope this chapter is liked. And if you have ideas for the next chapter, then please let me know okay? Because as the moment, I don't have any.  
**

Steven was more then happy to see things return to normal. Peace had returned to the house, and everyone seemed to be happy again. He wasn't really sure what had happened to be honest. But he could only assume that Pearl and Garnet had talked it all out and came to some sort of conclusion with one another. Well, whatever the case, he just hoped that everything was okay now and that there weren't any hard feeling between one another. But it didn't seem that way thankfully. He had missed seeing Pearl smile, and seeing Garnet be around the house like she used to be. So he was certainly hoping that things stayed this normal for awhile.

It was these happy thoughts that made him feel rather light on his feet as he walked across the sandy beach towards the house. He held a bag in his hand that had a few doughnuts inside for both himself, his father, and his friends. Well, maybe not Pearl. It was so interesting to watch her go through pregnancy like a normal human. She felt sick throughout the day, and slept more often too. Pearl seemed to grow rather emotional at times too, more so then usual. He wondered if his mother went through something similar when she was pregnant with him. He would have to ask his father sometime. Speaking of his father...

As Steven approached the stairs, he glanced over his shoulder at the sand. Greg's van rested in the sand, and his father rested inside. Steven smiled softly. After Pearl's pregnancy announcement, Greg had been extremely kind and supportive. He took some time aside to really talk to Pearl, trying to find out what he could do to help, and find out how things were going at the time. Steven was asked to give them alone-time at the time of the conversation, so he didn't get a chance to hear everything that was said. But whatever it was, it seemed to have helped her. And he was glad to know that Greg was on her side, even if this wasn't something he hadn't expected. After the conversation with Pearl, Greg had told Steven that he planned to speak with him as well at some point. About what, Steven did not know.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he paused. Amethyst sat quietly at the bottom of the steps. She seemed to be chewing on something. Gum, he could only presume. "Hey Amethyst!" he greeted cheerfully. "What are you doing down here?"

"Nothing much. Pearl and Garnet were just cleaning up, nothing interesting really. So I came down here. Turns out it's even more boring then it is inside though," she groaned. Steven chuckled a bit.

"Well, let's go in then. Maybe we could find something to do together then?" He offered. Amethyst just shrugged.

"Better then just sitting around I guess." She got up from the step, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "What'cha got there? Snacks?"

"This? Yea, just some doughnuts. We can share some when we get in."

"Aw yis. Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Amethyst grabbed Steven around the waist and effortlessly lifted him above her head, making him laugh. "I hope you got me a good one! Or I'm putting you back in the junk pile!" Steven squirmed and chuckled as Amethyst dashed up the stairs, bouncing Steven along. Once at the top of the steps, she set him down on his feet so she could open the door for them. As Steven checked in the bag to make sure the doughnuts weren't squished, Amethyst flung the door open. "Hurry up dude! I'm-." She paused, not speaking another word past that.

"Amethyst? Something wrong?" But she was quiet. When she opened the door, she had caught an eyeful of the two older gems on the sofa together. Maybe they had been conversing before this, or just resting. But whatever it was they had been doing, it had led up to this. What Amethyst had seen. Their hands were intertwined with one another, and resting on Garnet's lap. And their lips had been softly pressed together. They were kissing. But...why? Steven hurried over to where she was and peeked in. At this point, Pearl and Garnet had separated when the door flung open, so Amethyst had only seen for a split-second. But still. she knew what she saw.

"Amethyst!" Pearl cried, her cheeks a light blue shade. "Please remember to knock before coming in next time!"

"She does live here," Garnet pointed out. "And no one really knocks before they come in nowadays anyhow."

"That's...true. Still though..." Pearl sighed. "Anyhow, where have you been? You were supposed to be helping us clean earlier, weren't you?"

"I guess," Amethyst shrugged. "But it doesn't look like much cleaning was getting done anyways. It looks more like you two made yourselves busy sucking face."

"Oh! Amethyst! Please have some decency! Steven is right there," Pearl scolded her. "We weren't doing anything strange! We were just resting."

"Kissing isn't strange is it?" Garnet asked. "That's just what people do when they're in love."

"I suppose..."

"In love?" Amethyst cut in. "I mean, I knew Pearl had some kind of feelings for you. But did you actually accept those feelings? Are you two...going out?"

"In a matter of speaking," Garnet reported, without missing a beat. "We meant to tell you. But we could never find the right time." Amethyst didn't seem too sure of what to say. She had a funny expression on her face. One of bewilderment, that was slowly changing to an expression they could not quite read. Steven decided to speak up now.

"So, you guys are like...girlfriend then right? That's so cool!" Steven crowed, hurrying up to the couch. The two of them scoot apart, just a bit, so Steven could sit in between them. "Then, if Garnet is your girlfriend, then would that make her the babies other mom? Or something?" The two gems exchanged a look, not sure what to think or say.

"I suppose so," Pearl chuckled. "But I don't think 'girlfriend' is the proper term Steven. We've become a bit more then just friends. So I suppose we would be partners." Steven broke out into a big smile as he chuckled. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No no! It's just that, here on earth, a girlfriend is what you call the girl you're going out with. That's all. It doesn't mean female friend."

"Oh! Is that right? I didn't realize," Pearl chuckled. "Then, yes. I suppose you could call us girlfriends." Girlfriends. What an interesting term. There were some human terms and phrases that Pearl didn't think she would ever fully get used to.

"I don't get it," Amethyst finally said, coming closer.

"What's not to get?" Steven chuckled, swinging his feet. "Pearl and Garnet love each other! so, they get to be a couple now~"

"No, I get that. What I don't get is why you two are a couple now. Garnet I thought you turned down that 'Jaime' kid, because you were already a fusion. So what's with the sudden change of heart?" She asked, folding her arms. Something about her tone of voice was making warning bells go off in Steven's head. She sounded almost impatient. Unamused by this whole situation.

"Things change," Garnet answered simply. "And so do feelings. As a fusion, I can love who I wish. But Ruby and Sapphire's love for one another will never leave. Their love is what makes me, me. We are one. And together, our feeling for Pearl, form into love. We love her. And we want to be with her. For as long as she'll allow."

"But isn't that three people in a relationship? Isn't that weird or something?" Amethyst asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Only if we make it weird," Garnet joked. "But I can assure you, we are both quite in love with one another. And love can overcome any boundary. No mater how great."

"But...but it's..."

"Amethyst, why are you searching for reasons to protest?" Pearl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, how am I supposed to forget how Garnet was treating you?" Amethyst demanded suddenly, making them rather surprised. "I get that love can overcome whatever. But in order to love someone, you're supposed to treat them right! Not grab at them and hurt them, just because they don't agree with you!" She could see how Garnet stiffened up a bit in return. "You were so depressed after she left. Whose to say she won't do that to you again?"

"She did that because I was arguing with her. And she was clearly upset by how stubborn I was being. It's not her fault. And I've forgiven her for that."

"Why are you blaming yourself?! Don't accuse yourself of being stubborn, when you didn't do anything wrong!" Amethyst was gripping at her hair, looking quite flustered, and a bit fed up. "You can't just forgive her like that. How do you know that she's actually going to take care of you? You need someone more then ever right now. so why does it have to be her?"

"What in the world has gotten into you all of a sudden?" Pearl demanded, sitting up straighter. "Why are saying such things?"

"Because she can't take care of you! I could have...I..." Amethyst slowly stopped speaking, looking a bit unsure of herself, or perhaps even regretful for what she had nearly said.

"You...what Amethyst? You could have what?" Amethyst kept her gaze down, slowly balling and unballing her fists.

"Never mind! It doesn't matter anymore alright? So long as your happy, then what does it matter huh? I don't care anymore!" And with that, Amethyst turned on her heels, and stormed out the door. She didn't have anywhere in particular she wanted to go. She couldn't think of anywhere to go at this point. All she knew, was that she didn't want to be here.

"Amethyst? Amethyst wait!" Steven called, hopping off the couch. "Where are you going?" He hurried out the door to try and catch up with her. All Pearl and Garnet could do, was watch, in silent shock. What was the matter? What had triggered such an angry outburst from her? They didn't know for sure. But hopefully, she didn't have anything too harsh in store for Steven's innocent heart. But there was obviously something troubling her. Something she couldn't tell them. So, maybe she could tell Steven. Tell him at least some of what she was hiding away. Steven was a clever boy. Perhaps he could figure out how to bring her back home.

"Amethyst wait up!" Steven chased after her as she went under the boardwalk. A darker place, with barnacle lining the rock wall. Amethyst moved foreword a few more paces, but slowly came to a stop. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I let my temper and my feelings get the better of me, that's all. Leave me alone."

"Why are you trying to run away?"

"I stopped running didn't I? I'm listening to you and talking to you aren't I? I stopped running away."

"That's not what I meant." Amethyst peered over her shoulder, looking at Steven, who stood panting. "That isn't what I meant. Something is wrong, and I know that. You've always been the kind of person who...who tries to deny when your upset. Because you think no one will listen to you. Well...I came out here to listen to you. So, you can tell me."

"Like you'd understand. You're just a kid right? I doubt you'd get how I'm feeling."

"Well...I can try at least, can't I?" Amethyst was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. Then, he turned all the way around, and walked back towards him, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't get what Pearl sees in her," she began. Steven said nothing, only listened. "If someone made me feel that small, I wouldn't forgive them. but Pearl did it so readily. Why?"

"Well, she loved her. That's why isn't it?" Steven pointed out.

"But why? How can you love someone who wronged you like that? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Does it have to make sense though?" Amethyst tilted her head, a bit confused. So, Steven continued. "I'll be honest, I don't really understand love all that well. But, so long as both of them are happy, isn't that all that really matters?"

"I guess. I don't know."

"Well...can I ask you something?" Amethyst only shrugged. "What was it you were about to say back in the house? Before you ran away?"

"It was...nothing important I guess. Can't you just drop it?"

"If it wasn't important, then you wouldn't have run away though right? So, can't you tell me? I'm not planning on telling the others if you don't want me to though." Amethyst chewed her lip for a moment, debating what to say.

"I was trying to say that I could have taken care of her. I would never have touched her like that. There's nothing worse then having your feelings be ignored like that, or having someone tell you that you don't have a choice in the matter." Amethyst sighed heavily. "Pearl was touched like that, because she didn't want to get rid of her kid. How could you treat someone like that? It doesn't matter how mad you are. You don't do that kind of thing. You're supposed to respect your partner. Not hurt her. If she had given me a chance, I wouldn't ever do that."

"Give you a chance?" Something was slowly piecing together in Steven's head. "Amethyst do you...like Pearl?" He asked. Amethyst was silent. "If you are, then I understand. I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise. But I can only make assumptions. Do you like her?"

"I do, okay? I like her!" Amethyst blew a lock of hair from her face. "Or, I did anyways. There's no point liking someone who's off the market. So, those feeling are long gone." She leaned against the barnacle lined rock and folded her arms tightly. Steven watched her for a moment, before sitting down next to her.

"I don't think love really works that way. Feelings don't just go away like that. You still like her don't you? Those feelings are still there. You still like her."

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore! Even if I love her, it doesn't matter! She's with Garnet now, not me. She doesn't care about how I feel. She doesn't care about me or my feelings!"

"What? I didn't say that! I'm sure she cares about you very much!"

"She has a funny way of showing it. But it doesn't matter how I feel right? So long as both she and Garnet are happy!" She could feel little tears in her eyes, but she tried to brush them away. She slowly slid down the rock so she was sitting in the sand. Then, she sighed. "I know I should be happy for her. She was so upset when Garnet left. And now, she can be happy. So then, why does it hurt so badly?"

"Well, that's what a broken heart feels like I guess," Steven said softly, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm really sorry Amethyst. "I know it's hard now. And I'm not sure how much longer it'll hurt. But it'll get better, I promise."

"It doesn't really feel like it." She pulled her knees up and hide her face in them. "It really doesn't."

"I know. I'm really sorry." He didn't say another word past that. In all honesty, he didn't know what more to say. He didn't know too much about love in the first place. All he could do, was learn as he went along. If heartbreak was really this awful, he truly hoped he never had to go through it himself. He had been speaking as he went along, trying to figure out the right things to say. And hoping to at least help her a little. So now, all he could do was hold onto her, as she cried.


End file.
